iLike My Room Mate
by Eenjolras
Summary: Sam and Freddie end up to be roommates. Will this turn into love?
1. Chapter 1

When I read this story again, I thought that the first part REALLY needed some changes. So, here goes…

It was a stressful day for the iCarly trio. Exactly 2 months ago, they graduated from high school. Now, they're in college.

Carly went to med school to fulfill her lifelong dream of becoming a surgeon. Kind of icky, yes. But Carly wanted to do it. Sam and Freddie on the other hand, went to study law, in the same school in New York, without each other knowing.

At exactly 9:27 in the morning of September 1, came a surprise meeting in the school dormitory.

*BUMP!*

"Freddie, what are you doing here? and, woah, nice bod", Sam said nervously

"I might ask you the same question. And thank you. I've been working out"

"Yeah, I can see that. So, why ARE you here?"

"I'm studying law so I'm gonna stay here. Don't tell me…."

There was no reply

"Well, will you look at that? The lazy Sam Pucket is studying law. I can't believe it", Freddie chuckled

"Yeah, well, I was forced here. My mom wanted me to because she says it's gonna get her rich. Her crazy ideas."

Out of the blue, a lady wearing a long skirt and a pink blouse, slightly in her 30s and obviously married judging by the ring on her finger, approached them.

"Benson? Pucket? Oh, thank goodness, I've been looking for the two of you the last half hour. Here are your room assignments and key. Have fun here." said the woman

"Well, Benson, I guess this is where our paths end. Well, not really. The boys' dorm is just a minute walk from ours. Maybe wanna get together sometime? I get really lonely sometimes and Carly's far away and you're practically the only one I know here now so..?" Sam gestured, kind of crazily, kind of desperate for a "Yes!"

"Ummm. Sure. I guess so. So, I'm gonna go to my room now. Seeya, Sam." Freddie chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie was walking, or should I say, climbing up to his room. He was calm about everything. Except the fact that he was bombarded by a couple of girls at the lobby, everything was fine. He asked for a big room at the top floor, with a great view. There was only one. It was quite expensive, but Freddie's mom coughed up some of the cash she was going to use for Freddie's tuition. Luckily, Freddie's dad said that he would pay the whole tuition and books.

He was about to unlock the door, when he found out it wasn't. How could it? Is there anybody else inside? No, there couldn't be. This was his room. How could anybody else have gotten it?

As he went inside, he saw the back of a girl with blonde hair. No… it couldn't be. Was it?

"S-Sam?" And Sam turned around

"Oh. Hey Freddie! Look at this neat room I got. Don't even know how I got it. What are you doing here?"

"This happens to be my room. There seems to be some sort of mix-up"

"Yeah. Probably. Let's go ask the woman in charge of the rooms"

As they did, the old woman felt silly and looked for rooms Sam could be in

"Oh dear. Pucket? I am very sorry but it seems that there are no more rooms. I guess you will have to sleep with Mr. Benson for a while, if that would be okay with him…"

"But I don't have an extra bed…"

"Oh, don't worry. I will send for another one. Now, tut-tut, darlings. Hurry up and unpack."

After unpacking, they went out to eat dinner.

"New York has some of the finest restaurants. Which burger joint do you want to eat in, M'lady?" Freddie said jokingly

"Oh, I would love to try those wonderful hotdogs they sell near the curb. I hear it's fantastic!"

They laughed and ate hotdogs under the New York night lights. It was wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, Chapter 3. Sorry for the delay guys.

It was 10 in the evening when they arrived at the dormitory, just in time for the curfew. After they had eaten their wonderful dinner, Freddie had the idea of touring New York. At about 8:30, they had practically gone to about every place they could go in the vicinity. At 9, they went to Serendipity; Freddie had read about the restaurant and had always wanted to go there ever since. To his surprise, Sam knew the place. Hmm, maybe she isn't that ignorant after all. They ordered two frozen hot chocolates, a nice way to end their evening tour.

"Oh, look, the old lady had that extra bed brought up here" Freddie said as he looked at the folding bed which was obviously never used, perched up beside the door.

Sam helped in bringing it in. She said she wanted it near the window, far from Freddie's bed. It was after all, wrong to get to close to the guy, Sam thought. They weren't even an item; were they? Sam never said it, but she had, has, a huge crush on Freddie since middle school during Math class. Freddie helped Sam with their seatwork she couldn't figure out. Everything else was a secret history.

"Are you sure you're fine here? It's gonna get kinda cold here, especially in the early morning." Freddie asked

"Yes. I am going to be perfectly fine. Now, will you stop worrying? It's getting late, we better get to sleep. It's still a day before we classes start. Better make the best of it.

"G'night" Sam chuckled

"G'night"

But Sam really didn't want to sleep; she wanted to spend the rest of the evening with Freddie. Who would have thought of it; Sam, the toughest girl in school, would fall in love with Freddie Benson, the boy who she abused for several years. However, beneath those beatings were feelings of love; Sam just couldn't find the courage to show it.

She looked at her alarm clock. It was 10:45. It's getting late, she thought. But she just couldn't; all she could do was think of Freddie. How close he was to her. He was, after all, just a few feet away.

Should I, she thought

She wasn't thinking, at least, she didn't realize she wasn't. Sam just found herself walking to Freddie's bed. She knelt beside him and she heard his deep breaths.

"He's sleeping… deeply" Sam said to herself

She tried waving her hand in front of his face. No response. Maybe he really was asleep. Sam wanted to wake him, but he seemed so peaceful… and cute….. and adorable. Stop it, she thought.

But she couldn't fight it. Freddie was laid on his back. He was in such a position that with Sam kneeling beside him, she could just….

"NO!" she screamed in her head and forced herself to stop. What was she thinking anyway? She couldn't do it, but there was something making her do it.

Should she? She hadn't had the time to decide when all of a sudden, she found herself doing it. She was doing it! How could she? But, it was happening.

Sam was… touching him. But upon closer inspection, and Sam getting back some of her common sense, she found out she wasn't just touching HIM; she was touching…

IT.

_My apologies if it's such a cliff-hanger. I just thought if I continued it, the story would get really, really long because I can't find the right time to cut it. So, just wait for the next chapter. _


End file.
